Heart Of A Cold Hearted Hedgehog
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: BlueXTikal a little 3 part Story about Tikal and Blue
1. Default Chapter

Heart Of A Cold Hearted Hedgehog  
  
A BlueXTikal fan fic  
  
Chapter 1 Amy's plan  
  
Blue sat in the house with the only one who was leaved to talk to Gamma Sonic and the rest of the team had gone somewhere with out telling him and he was leaved with Gamma.  
  
"Unit E-102 Gamma knows that target Blue is sad." Said Gamma.  
  
"I guess I am kind of sad but you're the only one here and maybe the only one that can under stand what I feel like." Said Blue.  
  
"Target Blue is have a emotion problems." Said Gamma.  
  
"Emotion problems what are you on about." Said Blue.  
  
"Target Blue has had feelings for Tikal." Said Gamma.  
  
"Oh why does everyone think that." Yelled Blue and he walked out and sat out side and saw a Blue blur heading for the house and then stopped.  
  
"Hey Blue I am back." Said Sonic.  
  
"Why did you leave me here." Yelled Blue.  
  
"Hey Blue clam down we tried to find you." Said Sonic.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Tails knew I was in the yard." Said Blue.  
  
"Oosp." Said Tails walking up behind Sonic.  
  
"Tails!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Blue.  
  
Blue was about to turn around and smack Tails but then the rest of the team showed up.  
  
"Hey Blue have a nice rest." Said Tikal.  
  
"Tails what did you say to every one?" Asked Blue.  
  
"He said you where asleep." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Tails I giving you till 3....1." Said Blue but Tails had already flew off.  
  
Later that day Blue was in the lad and Amy came to see him.  
  
"So Blue how are you." Asked Amy.  
  
"Fine." Said Blue.  
  
"You know what I mean. I am talking about your feelings for Tikal." Said Amy.  
  
"Oh get it in to your head will you I don't like Tikal." Said Blue.  
  
"Yes you do." Said Amy.  
  
"As a friend as a Girl Friend no thanks." Said Blue.  
  
"Why not?" Said Amy.  
  
"Listing Amy I have been alone for along time ok. I don't need someone to follow me around all day trying to make me feel happy ok." Said Blue.  
  
"So Tikal would make you feel like that er!" Said Amy with a little evil grin.  
  
"No!" Said Blue brushing.  
  
"Well we are going to the breach want to come?" Asked Amy.  
  
"When you say we. Who are we talking about." Said Blue.  
  
"Everyone of course." Said Amy.  
  
The gang when to the breach and planed on having a good time but Amy had other ideas for Blue.  
  
"I am not going to try and get Blue to tell Tikal his Feelings." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Oh come on Knuckles." Said Amy.  
  
"No it's his problem let him deal with it." Said Knuckles.  
  
"If you don't help I will tell Rouge it was you who took the Emeralds." Said Amy.  
  
"Ok fine." Said Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles walked over to Blue.  
  
"Hey Blue I think you should see something." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Er what?" Said Blue.  
  
"Oh just this." Said Knuckles pointing to the sea where Tikal was standing.  
  
"Yeah it Tikal so." Said Blue.  
  
"Have a nice time." Said Knuckles he push Blue and Blue rolled down the hill, and came to a stop a few feet behind Tikal. "Ouch." Said Blue.  
  
"Oh hi Blue want to watch the water with me." Said Tikal.  
  
Blue took one look at Knuckles give him I-will-get-you-for-this-look, and then said. "Sure I guess."  
  
"Come on then." Said Tikal she took Blue by his hand, and walk with him over to the water.  
  
Blue brushed he felt really hot and uneasy one thing he knew was he really didn't mind beening with Tikal. The other thing he knew was that Knuckles had push him down to get him and Tikal together.  
  
To Be continued.........  
  
Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Of A Cold Hearted Hedgehog  
  
A BlueXTikal Fan Fic  
  
Chapter 2 Is there something between us  
  
Blue watch the water he looked down at his hand and saw Tikal still had not let go. He half wish she would let go and half wish she would never let go. But he would not say anything Blue had no idea why he was feeling this way. He had been alone for years.  
  
"It's nice today isn't it." Said Tikal.  
  
"Yeah it is." Said Blue.  
  
"You know what, back when I was guarding the of .M.E. I used to always want to go and see other places." Said Tikal.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Asked Blue.  
  
"When I guarded it I was not allow Knuckles has no idea how lucky he is. To be able to leave the Me for sometime and have fun with his friends." Said Tikal.  
  
Blue felt her grip get tighter. Tikal had been alone for most of her life to he had never known this and more to the point why was she trusting him with this kind of information.  
  
"Blue?" Asked Tikal.  
  
"Yeah what?" Said Blue.  
  
"I feel has if I can trust you with anything. Is there anything you want to tell me." Asked Tikal.  
  
"Well the only thing I can think of is that like you I was alone for most of my life. It was nothing like guarding or anything I was alone because well I was lost." Said Blue.  
  
"That must have been really bad for you." Said Tikal.  
  
"Yeah it was." Said Blue, Blue remember the cold Ice planes where he had lived for many years maybe that was why he was so cold hearted.  
  
"They look so cute together don't there." Said Amy.  
  
"Amy I don't get this why are you trying to force Blue and Tikal together." Asked Sonic.  
  
"I am not trying to force them together can you not see that Blue loves Tikal. He just needs a little push." Said Amy.  
  
"Well yeah." Said Sonic.  
  
"Listing Tikal I have to go for a bit be right back." Said Blue. Winks "You know how fast I am."  
  
Blue ran off to where Knuckles was. "Hello Knuckles you are now going to get what was coming to you." Said Blue.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Hurt you? I want to thank you!" Said Blue.  
  
"huh? What do you mean." Said Knuckles.  
  
"I am having the best talk I have had for along time." Said Blue.  
  
And Blue ran off to join Tikal and Amy came over to Knuckles who was a bit confused at what had just happened. "Your welcome Knuckles." Said Amy.  
  
"Hpmh." Said Knuckles and turn away.  
  
"That was fast." Said Tikal.  
  
"Told you I was fast." Said Blue.  
  
he walked over to Tikal and this time he took her hand and she brushed and did not try to hide it. Tikal looked at Blue her Sapphire eyes looking deeply in to his Ruby eyes. Slowly they move close and then BANG a Cho fell on to Blues head.  
  
Blue let go of Tikal's hand and looked around to see what had hit him. Tikal who was a bit disappointed saw the Cho at her feet she pick it up.  
  
"Aw so cute." She Said.  
  
Blue looked at the Cho and shot him a your-lucky-you-are-cute look. The Cho looked like a cross between a Hedgehog and Cho and was Yellow all over.  
  
"Cho Cho." It said in Tikal's arms.  
  
"Hehe" Said Tikal. "Isn't he just the cutes thing Blue?"  
  
"Er Yeah whatever." Said Blue.  
  
"Maybe we should look after him." Said Tikal.  
  
That was the bigger mistake she could have made.  
  
"NO WAY AM I LOOKING AFTER A CHO." Yelled Blue.  
  
Tikal looked at Blue in shock.  
  
"I came here today and just as I was about to tell you that I love you........." Blue stopped and ran.  
  
"How could he have done that." Blue thought has he ran at full speed to Chris house. He had said he loved her but in the means way in the world and what was worst. He insult a Cho the only thing that Tikal had for friendship in the old days. He ran in to Chris house past Chris with out a word when in to his room and lay face down on the Bed.  
  
The rest of the group came back some time later and all wounding. The same thing where was Blue none of them apart of Tikal knew where Blue was.  
  
"Say Tikal do you know where Blue when." Said Tails?  
  
"Why would I care." Said Tikal.  
  
"I was just asking if you knew." Said Tails.  
  
"I could not care less." Said Tikal.  
  
they walked in to Chris house.  
  
"Hey Chris" Said Sonic has he came in.  
  
"Sonic bad news I found this note on Blue bed." Said Chris.  
  
Sonic  
  
I am leaving and never coming back Tikal with maybe have told you want I did and I can not make up for that you will know where to find me if you need me.  
  
Blue.  
  
.P.S. I am Sorry Tikal if you are reading this.  
  
Tikal eyes filled with tears. "I was stupid." She cried.  
  
"What happened?" Said Cream.  
  
"Me and Blue found this Cho and he got mad at it and yelled at me that he was not looking after a Cho. I should of known better then to say something like that." Said Tikal.  
  
Tikal ran up in to her room the Cho Yellow for that was it's name looked at this and then hear Sonic say I am going to the hill side. That is where he will be. Before Sonic set off the Cho where to the Hill side.  
  
To Be continued.........  
  
Sorry if Tikal was a bit OOC in that when she was mad just never really hear Tikal when she is mad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Of A Cold Hearted Hedgehog  
  
A BlueXTikal Fan Fic  
  
Chapter 3 A Chao friend  
  
Blue sat in a cave looking at the walls he was bored out of his mind and he had only been there for a few seconds. Why did he leave and why had he be so stupid to yell at Tikal and now he had lost her friendship. Along with any hope that she may love him. Suddenly Blue hear wings flying he looked out the cave and saw a Chao.  
  
"Cho Chao." Said the Chao.  
  
"Go away now!" Said Blue.  
  
"Cho Chao Cho right?" Said the Chao.  
  
"What? Say again." Said Blue.  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked the Chao.  
  
"Oh god I can understand you." Said Blue.  
  
"Tikal?" Said Shadow standing in the door way to her room.  
  
Tikal looked at him her eyes red from crying. "What?" She said in a very small voice.  
  
"I can take you to Blue hiding place if you wish." Said Shadow.  
  
Tikal looked at Shadow. "You can." She said but then looked uneasy. "Well I don't know he may not want to see me." She Said.  
  
"It your choice." Said Shadow.  
  
"Ok take me." Said Tikal.  
  
"So you do know what you did." Said Blue.  
  
"Yeah I am sorry I got in the way it just well look." Said the Chao he turned around and Blue saw that one of his wings where slashed.  
  
"Oh are they ok." Said Blue.  
  
"They find just sometimes I can't fly very well." Said the Chao.  
  
"What you name anyway?" Said Blue.  
  
"Yellow." Said the Chao. "Anyway I am not here to talk about me I am here to help you." Said Yellow.  
  
"Help me? why?" Said Blue.  
  
"You want to be with Tikal right?" Said Yellow.  
  
"Yeah." Said Blue.  
  
"Then let's talk." Said Yellow.  
  
"Gamma understands." Said Gamma when Tikal told him not to say a word to anyone where she was.  
  
"Ok Gamma we trust you not to say anything." Said Shadow.  
  
"Gamma will obey." Said Gamma.  
  
"Ok Tikal ready." Said Shadow.  
  
"Ready." Said Tikal.  
  
"CHAOS CONTARL." yelled Shadow and they both disappeared.  
  
"Ok so what are we going to do." Said Blue.  
  
"Well how about you go somewhere with Tikal make some thing up and take her with you." Said Yellow.  
  
"Easier said then done." Said Blue.  
  
Suddenly Tikal and Shadow appear in the cave  
  
"Wow he is your chance." Said Yellow.  
  
"ssshhh she may hear you." Said Blue noticed who it was.  
  
Tikal walked over to Blue.  
  
"Blue?" Said Tikal.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Said Blue.  
  
"I just need to say goodbye I am leaving." Said Tikal.  
  
Blue stood Shocked and he was not the only one Shadow was also shocked.  
  
Tikal turned to leave but Blue took her arm.  
  
"Why are you leavening?" Said Blue.  
  
"Look I made you mad at me and I don't want to be the cause of that so I going away." Said Tikal.  
  
"No you can't." Said Blue.  
  
"CHAO CHO". Said Yellow flying over to her and hugging her chest.  
  
"No stay here." Said Tikal and she walked out.  
  
Tikal walked around the floating island not looking where she was going and soon found her self by the .M.E. she looked at it think how much easier life was before she was seal in it and then came out again.  
  
"Tikal?" Said a voice.  
  
Tikal turn to see Knuckles.  
  
"Oh hi Knuckles." Said Tikal.  
  
"What are you doing here should you be at Chris house or with Amy or someone." Said Knuckles.  
  
"I am a big girl Knuckles and don't need looking after." Said Tikal.  
  
"Wow clam down I didn't mean it like that." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Well it sound like it." Said Tikal.  
  
"Is something wrong." Said Knuckles  
  
"Yeah that's one way of putting it." Said Tikal.  
  
Late that day.  
  
Blue sat at the breach the sun was setting and the sea looked like it was glowing.  
  
Blue sight it had been the worst day of his life he had told Yellow that it did not matter to try and help him anymore not now anyway.  
  
"Blue." Said a voice.  
  
Blue turned to see Tikal, Tikal looked and then walked over to him and fell in to his arms. "I am so sorry Blue I didn't mean to get you mad at me." She cried in to Blues chest slowly Blue pull his arms around her, and rubed her head tear's start to run down his face to he rubed. His tears away and then move Tikal face to look at him he rubed her tears away.  
  
"Tikal you are not the one who should be sorry I am the one would should be." Said Blue.  
  
once again Blues Ruby eyes meet Tikal's Sapphire eyes. Blue lowed his head slowly and kisses her Tikal let the kiss wash over her she pulled her around Blues neck and kisses back. Not wanting the kiss to end Blue pulled away and hugged Tikal.  
  
"Blue I love you." Said Tikal almost in tears again.  
  
"I love you to Tikal." Said Blue. "Don't cry."  
  
Blue sat down again and Tikal sat next to him and rested her head on Blues chest. She slimed and close her eyes. Blue hugged her has the sun set on the two Blue final felt like life had just got a lot better for him.  
  
The end.  
  
Shinning road of Sonic X plays  
  
else where.  
  
Sonic ran in to the cave and stopped and looked around.  
  
"What the Blue?" He called.  
  
"Anyone?" He Called.  
  
Looks out of the page at you  
  
"Oh great hey you writer guy you leave me out next time and you find your self a other story to write." Said Sonic and walks off  
  
(hope you guys like his) 


End file.
